


the badger brigade

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: the adventures of baby badger and friends [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, I SHIP ALL THE THINGS DEAL WIFF IT, M/M, Riley Griffin is a Precious, Ziggy Grover is Also a Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to the club, Griffin."</p>
<p>"Club?"</p>
<p>"The Badger Brigade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the badger brigade

**Author's Note:**

> The start of drabbley bits set in the same universe as "show me everything i might miss". They're going to be short and sweet because my attention span is absolute crap.
> 
> YES: RPM AND MEGAFORCE WILL BE SHOWING UP. Megaforce are my bbies who deserved a better mentor 5evr and I recently rewatched RPM and remembered how much I loved it and them and they are also my bbies. My poor alternate universe bbies. :/
> 
> ~~Behold! The best webart editing skills ever! I'm so trash amg~~

* * *

 

* * *

 

It's the start of Riley's sixth year.

He's already feeling the void where his friends would be, sitting in an empty compartment with Chase's letters to him from the last month of summer tucked away in his trunk.

(His boyfriend had been in New Zealand, but now Chase is training as an Auror with Koda, and Riley's stuck at Hogwarts for two more years.)

Riley's contemplating pulling the letters out when the compartment door slides open and closed quickly, and a curly-haired brunette the badger's semi-familiar with darts in.

"Riley Griffin," Ziggy Grover, fellow sixth-year Hufflepuff, beams at him. "Any chance you could hide a fellow badger?"

Riley raises an eyebrow. "There's nowhere to hide here."

"Oh, Riley, Riley, Riley," The half-blood lands on the seat opposite the Griffin, pulling a long length of shimmering cloth from under his robes (how he managed to hide it, Riley's not sure). "So naive."

Then he's throwing it around his body, disappearing completely from view.

Riley blinks - is that an invisibility cloak?? - but before he can say anything the door slams open and in come Spike and Mike Carteinelli, seventh-year Slytherin lackeys of five-year graduated criminal mastermind Fresno Bob.

Ah. No wonder Ziggy came to him.

"Griffin," Spike sneers, leans against the door and does his best to look scary and intimidating.

It's not a good look on him.

Riley's come a long way from his scared first year self - Spike and Mike don't scare him any longer.

"Can I help you?" He asks, refuses to look in the direction of currently-invisible Ziggy.

"Baby badger, all alone without his big, tough older friends," Mike taunts. "No one to protect you now Rileykins!"

The door slides open, sending Spike tumbling to the floor.

"That would be where you're wrong."

Seventh year Summer Landsdown - Hufflepuff, Head Girl, total badass - looks unimpressed by finding Spike and Mike out bothering younger students, if the slight tick of her eyebrow is any clue.

"I suggest you two get back to your compartment before I find multiple reasons to pile you with detention," She says, and the Slytherins yelp and dash past her out of the compartment.

There's a whoosh, and then Ziggy's visible in the corner, beaming at Summer.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I should have known you'd be here."

"Awww," Ziggy grins. "You know you would have stepped in anyway."

Summer rolls her eyes, looks at Riley. "Welcome to the club, Griffin," She says, and then she's gone, door sliding closed behind her once more.

"Club?" The brunette asks Ziggy, who's grin only gets wider.

"The Badger Brigade, for Hufflepuffs with lovers who have already graduated!" He says, and Riley chokes on nothing.

"There's a club for that?"

"Well, I mean there's so few of us and we need to be able to commiserate," Ziggy shrugs his shoulders. "We meet on every other Tuesday and every Thursday."

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"Not really."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Is it a Hogsmeade weekend yet?" Sixth year Emma Goodall asks on the first meeting of the year.

"I wish," Summer sighs, and rubs at her temples. Obviously the pressures of being Head Girl are already starting to wear on her.

"Hear, hear," Ziggy agrees cheerfully, as they all arrange themselves on the plush beanbag chairs the Room of Requirement provided them with.

Riley turns to Emma, and asks the question that's been on his mind since he learned she's a member of the Brigade. "I thought Gia was only a year older then you?"

"She's studying abroad for her seventh year," Emma says mournfully. "In America. Their term starts next month and I'm dying to get see her as much as possible before she leaves."

"Ah," Riley says.

There's a polite cough, and Orion Saturn, whose dwarfing his beanbag, looks lost and confused.

"I still don't know what I'm doing here," He says, awkwardly.

"Weren't you hooking up with that Shiba chick?" Summer asks him.

"No!"

"Huh," Ziggy looks at him, squints.

"It could be helpful to have a non-biased, single member," Emma says thoughtfully.

"All in favor?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

They all look at Riley.

"It's my first day, why do I get a vote?" He asks.

"Okay then," Summer says, and smiles that charismatic Landsdown smile. "Welcome to the Brigade, officially, Orion."

"I'm still so confused," The dirty blonde male moans, but then Ziggy's talking over him, lamenting his boyfriend's, Dillon Savan, elder age.

Riley smiles softly as Summer rolls her eyes ("Don't act like you're the only one going through this, Grover!").

He might just be able to belong here.

**_~fin_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thatwritermojo if you want to talk about this universe or how stupid the hiatus is and how much it's gonna make me rage.


End file.
